The present invention relates to a detachable bookshelf with improved characteristics.
It is often messy when many books are placed on a conventional bookshelf. This condition is not improved even when a number of dividers are provided therein. Further, the bottom plates of all conventional bookshelves are horizontally disposed. As such, a person is usually required to bend his/her back to find the desired books. This is quite inconvenient.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved bookshelf in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a detachable bookshelf comprising a pair of side plates, a back plate, a bottom plate being spaced from the back plate by a transverse opening, and one or more sliding dividers each including a substantially L-shaped attachment member. The back plate is at a predetermined angle with respect to axis of ordinate and the bottom plate is at the same predetermined angle with respect to axis of abscissa. People can easily find the desired books on the bookshelf.
In one aspect of the present invention, each attachment member comprises a substantially L-shaped corner member and two integrally formed substantially L-shaped end members slidingly engaged with the back plate and the bottom plate respectively.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.